Stargate New Worlds
by Flurry of Freezing Flames
Summary: Sent to Cheyenne Mountain, five teenagers who advanced quickly through the ranks as a sort of punishment by their parents, are thrust into a world they only thought possible on television. Faced with enemies never before seen and allies just as unlikely, this new SG-1 will take the new Kiawe Galaxy by storm. OC suggestions welcome.


**_Prologue_**

 _New Base_

 ** _Meteor Heights, 2013.._**

Thirteen year old Nick Negron stared at his used to be best friend Saryna Viziri, his hand brushing against the now stinging handprint on his cheek. "You're a fucking prick, you know that?!" She yelled, her eyes watery.

"For what? I didn't do anything, Saryna." Nick kept his voice calm despite the thoughts and emotions going through his head. "If this has to do with what happened last week at Tyler's party.."

"It has _everything_ to do with the party, and what happened after, Nick. You told everyone at school that I was easy and now half the football and the boys lacrosse team are trying to cop a feel on me." Saryna was now lightly sobbing, the girl having to rub her eyes from the tears streaming down her face.

"What?! Saryna, I would never do that. We've been friends, close friends for five years. Why would I ever do something like that to you?" _Not to mention how I feel.._ Nick thought.

"I don't know, and that's what hurts me the most! I don't want to ever see you again, Nick. Not even in school, but I guess I would have to anyway."

"Saryna, please! I didn't say anything, to anyone. I swear to you on my grandfather's grave."

"I don't believe you, Nick! What happened between us that night was personal, between just us! Who else would have said something?! I'm out of here. Goodbye, Nick." Saryna turned and walked down the block towards her house, leaving Nick in a quiet rage.

Taking his cell phone out, Nick dialed the number of the one person he could always trust. "Elliot? Its me. Listen, someone is spreading shit around school about Saryna, if you haven't heard already. She thinks it was me, and she just left my house crying and saying she never wants to so much as look at me. You hear everything around school, so find out who started this bullshit and _make them_ _pay_. I need to go." He hung up and went into the basement of his family's two-story ranch, settling on punching his anger out on the punching bag him and his father had set up.

 _ **~SGNW~**_

Two weeks had gone by, and not having Saryna in his life was truly getting to Nick. His grades were slipping, his attitude was growing wild and uncontrollable to the point his parents didn't really know what to do with him. Elliot Tate, Nick's best guy friend since they were babies, hadn't found anything out yet, but Nick had faith he would figure it out eventually. Walking into his house after school, he found his mother and father sitting at the dining room table. "Did I miss something?" He asked.

His mother Rhiannon shook her head. "Nick, you have been spiraling these last two weeks, and your father and I think you need to get away from home and whatever issues you have going on. Your uncle Tony-"

"You're sending me to the Air Force?! I'm only thirteen! I'm not even old enough to enlist."

"Your uncle is making an exception. You leave on Sunday. End of discussion." Nick had already stomped out of the room and upstairs to his room. Closing the door, he cursed loudly enough that a flock of birds in the trees outside his window flew off, frightened by the noise.

Two blocks away in her own house, Saryna hugged a plush Pikachu to her chest as she looked at the picture in front of her. Looking back at her was herself and Nick, both smiling at the camera down at Crater Lake, two summers earlier. She wiped the tear from her eye as her bedroom door opened and her best friend Liara came in.

Seeing what her friend was up to, Liara sighed, frowning. "Still hurts, huh?"

Saryna could only nod. "Well, you caused this, so now you have to live with it." Saryna glared at her. "It's true. Personally, I'm adamantly sure Nick had nothing to do with those lies being spread around school. He cared about you way too much to do something that would hurt you so badly."

"So what do I do, Liara? I'm lost."

"Apologize to him on Monday, or at least try. What did happen at that party, anyway?" Saryna hugged the Pikachu even tighter and mumbled something. "I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I kissed him, alright?! Please, Liara, I don't want to talk about it. I just want to be left alone.."

Sighing, Liara sat down on her friend's bed and just kept Saryna company.

That Monday, when Saryna went looking for Nick aiming to apologize, she was surprised to find that he hadn't attended school. Checking for him at home, Nick's parents told her Nick had gone away and wouldn't be back home for a long while, leaving the girl to walk home, saddened by losing her chance to make amends with the boy she cared about most in her life..

 _ **Four Years Later..**_

Now seventeen, Nick stepped out of the military humvee outside the perimeter entrance to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex Air Force base. His uncle Tony, having assigned him to the base after training Nick back in California, had told him there were still surprises out in the world, and a couple were there at Cheyenne Mountain. Flashing his credentials to the guard, they waved him in while making a call to the commander of the base.

Nick sighed as he made the walk towards the arched entrance to the inside of the air force bunker-like base, narrowing his eyes as a familiar man waved to him from the arch. He waved back as he approached. "Elliot! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Part of the air force, baby. I was sent up to receive the new officers for the general. But you have some explaining to do, mister 'disappears the beginning of freshman year'."

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, guess I do deserve that one. My parents didn't really give me a choice in the matter. You seem alright about it, considering."

"True. My parents sent me to basic training in junior year, Saryna too actually," Elliot saw how Nick looked down. "She was pretty messed up when you left. Came in the Tuesday after and told us all you had left, she looked like she had been crying for days. But, I did find out who started spreading rumors, and let's just say having him bound and gagged like in _The New Guy_ was a good day for me. And Saryna, the guy never saw the punch coming."

That made Nick smile. "I knew I could count on you to take care of things. So why was I the only one to show up already? I figured I'd be the last."

"The other two were flying in from Washington state early this morning, so they should be here soon," It was then Elliot saw the name patch on Nick's fatigues. "How are you a lieutenant colonel at seventeen?"

"Determination and the backing of a well-respected general, mostly. You wouldn't happen to have a cigarette, would you?"

"I do. Thank the guard, he buys them for me since you gotta be eighteen to buy them in this state. Just don't let it drag on, another convoy just pulled up." Elliot said, nodding towards the guarded gate while handing Nick a cigarette and lighter.

Together, the two reunited friends watched as three people exited the newly-arrived humvee. They could see, even from their current distance that there were two girls and one other guy, all around their age as well. "Huh, Liara's there. That's a surprise." Elliot said.

"Liara? Montoya? What, did our whole school go into the air force?"

"Nah, only most of our old group of friends. We became the troubled youths of Meteor Heights, and our parents followed in your parents' example." Nick nodded, taking a drag from the cigarette and flicking the ashes away.

As the trio got closer to Nick and Elliot, Nick took his cap off from the summer heat. This caused one of the new three, the other girl, to freeze for a moment. Liara, shaking her head, pushed her from behind and, after another moment of hesitation she ran. As the girl got closer, Nick realized who it was but barely had time to respond as they barrelled into him, knocking Nick to the ground.

Elliot chuckled as now seventeen year old Saryna Viziri held Nick. "You're an asshole! You didn't even say goodbye. To anyone." She practically mumbled.

"I know. I didn't have a choice, Ryn. I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry. You were right, it wasn't you, but I wouldn't let myself see that. I was stupid."

"Saryna! Let him breathe. Hug him any harder, you'll pop the scrawny bastard." Liara said, giggling at the pair.

Letting him up, Nick stood to his full height of five-foot-nine, half a head taller than Saryna and more than a few inches taller than the other girl. "Never mind, he's not that scrawny kid anymore. Damn. Nice to see you, Nick. Elliot." Nick chuckled at the way Liara almost mumbled Elliot's name, looking away.

"Nice to see you too Liara. Although seeing _this_ one is a surprise." Nick looked at Saryna. "So, we're okay?" He asked, scared even after four years that this day was going to turn out to be a dream.

Saryna nodded, holding her hands together behind her back. "Yeah, we're good. Better, since I finally got to tell you I was sorry."

"As adorable as this all is, isn't General Carter expecting us?" Said the third member of the newest arrivals, a guy with shoulder-length brown hair and a pair of aviator sunglasses.

"She is, but I have to ask. Who are you, private?" Nick asked, pointing out that he outranked him.

"Lieutenant colonel, huh? Alright, I'm lieutenant captain Leo Zachariah Avery. I am under the direct order of captain Viziri and lieutenant captain Montoya."

"Nice to meet you, Leo. Call me Nick. Anyone I know, or can deal with the women over here, don't have to be formal when we're together. Unless the situation calls for it. Now, Elliot, I believe you were supposed to show us around base before bringing us to the general?"

"Yes, I believe I was. Follow me, guys." The group of five began making their way to the main elevator going down into the bunker. "Oh, and I don't know why, but when I arrived they told me only General Carter and a select few others have access to Sublevel Four, but there is a maintenance hallway that makes its way down there, not that I've been in there. I haven't found the right maintenance hallway."

Nick shook his head and turned to Saryna, who looked down, her face tinged red and a smile on her lips. He kept looking at her, watching her fidget now and then until she pouted at him. "What?" She whispered, fighting to control herself from giggling.

"Nothing, I.. I can't believe you're so much more beautiful than when I left. Makes me wish I hadn't."

Saryna giggled like a schoolgirl, blushing like mad. "Yeah.. I wish you hadn't left either, Nick. I still think about that night.. At Tyler's party."

"Really? And why would you keep thinking about the night that broke our friendship apart?"

"Because what happened that night.. What happened between us.. Nick, I've cried myself to sleep some nights because I ruined us, what we could have had. I want to go back, fix everything then so we could be happier than we wound up being."

Nick grabbed and squeezed her hand as Elliot droned on and on about the base. "Hey, don't worry. That's in the past, I never blamed you. Right here, right now, is what matters. We'll figure it out more later. Right now, we should probably pay attention to what Elliot's saying. We are going to be living here for a while."

Giggling, Saryna nodded as they tuned back in to Elliot. "The elevator is ridiculously slow at this time of day, no one will tell me why. But we're at sublevel three now, which is our destination. The mess hall and control center and other official rooms are to the right, the barracks corridors and more recreational rooms are to the left. Our destination, obviously, is the General's office to the right. Let's go before she gets on the intercom. She's been a bit moody the last few days since she heard you four were all coming."

"I bet. No adult likes a kid near their level. All of us are under eighteen, which makes us minors technically. Probably doesn't want liability." Nick stated as they stopped outside a door with a nameplate that read General S. Carter. Nick raised an eyebrow at the familiarity of the name.

Elliot knocked and opened the door. "General Carter? The new group is here.."

The person sitting at the desk put up a finger for them to be quiet and wait. "I don't care, Jack. These five are just kids compared to how we were twenty-five years ago. I don't want to possibly send five teenagers, no matter how qualified they may be, to their possible deaths. Damnit, Jack! Fine, fine. But this hunch of yours had better be right." The chair turned, revealing an older blonde woman.

"Welcome to Cheyenne Mountain. We haven't been so sure what we were going to have you all do as of yet, but I'm sure you all know each other already, one way or another. So, until we know where we want you, just listen to your superiors. You, Negron. Relation to old Tony?"

"My uncle, ma'am. Lieutenant colonel Nick Negron, at your service."

"So you're the prodigy I heard about. Good, then. You're in charge of this little group, so keep them in line. For now, you're all dismissed." Samantha Carter waved them off, leaving the teens to get out of the general's hair.

Once they were back outside, Nick turned to Elliot. "So.. Can we get our rooms sorted out? Like is it single rooms or barracks style?"

"Single rooms, for the most part. Supposedly there's a second level of barracks, but I'll be damned if I know where. Right now, there is only a few rooms ready, two of you will most likely have to share."

Nick and Saryna shared a look. "The girls can have the shared room. Keep us teens in check."

"Nuh uh. I shared barracks with Saryna for almost two years already." Liara smirked, looking at her friend and Nick. "You two have a lot more reason to share the room, teenage stereotyping be damned."

Saryna's face heated up as she did her best not to make it too obvious that was exactly what she wanted to do. "Alright, I guess that is true. Just more reason to be careful, then." Nick said, giving Saryna a reassuring smile.

"Good. Now that it's settled, these three rooms right here are the vacant spots. The shared room is the first door, so I'll leave you guys to unpack whatever stuff was brought around from the other bases.." Elliot began walking away. "We'll all meet up once you're all finished, as later as that may be." Chuckling, he disappeared around a corner as the four others went into the quarters they would live in for however long.

Nick entered the room after Saryna, closing the door and finding himself pushed back against it, Saryna looking into his hazel eyes, her own unusual purple-blue conveying more emotions than Nick could determine. "Hi." He said, stifling a chuckle.

Saryna smiled. "Hey. So, Nick. Let me finish." She pouted as Nick opened his mouth to speak. "When I went to your house to apologize, and your parents said you had left, I was scared because I thought I'd never see you again. I missed you so much, more than I ever thought I would. I realized you meant so fucking much to me. I realized I.. That I was and still am totally in love with you. Just don't leave my life like that again, Nick. Please." Her voice choked up, the girl fighting the urge to cry as she confessed her feelings.

"Saryna. I never wanted to leave you in the first place. Wasn't it obvious I was always in love with you? I'll never leave you alone like that again, Ryn. I promise." And with that, Nick leaned his head down and pressed his lips to hers in a quick kiss. "That's for the kiss at Tyler's party. But this, is all me." He pulled her close to his body as he kissed her again, this time slow and meaningful.

Saryna wrapped her arms around Nick's neck as she moaned into the kiss, having dreamt of this moment the past six years, where Nick and her would truly be together. She whined when Nick broke the kiss. "Don't be like that, gorgeous. If we didn't stop, this would get a lot more intimate, and now isn't the time. For now, we have to get unpacked and see what else we can do here. We'll be living here for a while." Nodding, Saryna pushed herself off of Nick and walked over to the far cot, swaying her hips sensually as she threw her duffel bag on the bed. Rolling his eyes with a smirk, Nick began rifling through his own duffel.

 ** _Two Days Later.._**

Saryna woke up, and was surprised to see Nick wasn't in his own cot. She hoped he was okay, since Nick was always still there. He slept through the night every night, and it made her worry. Of course, she only knew that because their group of friends had always had sleepovers are whatever, and Saryna had paid attention to Nick sleeping since she was prone to bouts of insomnia. Grabbing her fatigue jacket from a chair at the wall-length desk (More like a shelf, as Saryna had called it two days earlier) and checked the clock above the door. Seeing it was only two-thirty in the morning, Saryna sighed before leaving the room to try and find Nick.

Quickly, she determined that Nick wasn't on the floor, and figured that maybe the boy she cared about had gone outside for some fresh air. Stepping off the elevator into the cement tunnel, she saw what looked like a fire pit situated a few feet outside of the archway, several shadows dancing in front of the tunnel entrance in the light. As she was about ten feet away, a hand stopped her. Looking to her side, she was able to make Elliot out in the dark, a finger to his lips as he nodded his head in the fire's direction. "Stay quiet, he's about to start. He doesn't know just how popular he is about to be." He stepped closer, followed by Saryna.

Just a few feet from the entrance, Saryna could make out that it was indeed Nick sitting there. What surprised her was the guitar in his hands. "When did he learn to play?" She whispered.

"In boot camp. His uncle found that music helped him concentrate, so he taught him how to play so if he needed to blow off steam or just convey his feelings better, he could sing. He's good, too, been out here each night since you guys got here. Told me he's trying to work something of a medley out for you. Now listen and stay quiet. I need it quiet so the people will hear how he sounds as well as how he plays." Looking at Elliot's hands, Saryna giggled when she saw his phone already recording, pointed at Nick.

There was a small set of notes played, Nick finishing the tuning of the instrument strings. Clearing his throat, Saryna was enraptured as he began to sing. " _In just seconds, you stole my attention. Skin so perfect, that golden complexion. Not just beautiful, girl, you're a work of art._ " Saryna was amazed. She knew the song, but was amazed that Nick could sing it so well. " _I cannot believe my eyes. Pinch me, am I dreaming? Did you fall from the skies? I can't see your wings, but girl you're an angel, oh oh, my angel. You're so out of this world, hiding your halo. My angel._ " Tears were forming in the corners of Saryna's eyes, threatening to fall at how heartfelt Nick's words were. He changed the melody to something a little more rockish.

" _I'm addicted to you, I want all of you, there hasn't been any other girls on my mind, you're precious to me. But I'm scared you don't want me, no matter what you've said. We've had our problems but that is all in the past. Your beauty seduces, corrupts but I always want more._ " Nick played a six-note riff before belting into another familiar set of lyrics. " _A little piece of heaven, raising hell! Sex is just a weapon that you use to possess, keep me all to yourself. Cuz the more I feel the pleasure, the more I feel the pain. I'm in a love hate relationship that I can't win by myself. I'm one step closer to the edge, and I'm afraid I'll break. For you, my angel, my kryptonite.. I'd walk off the ends of the Earth for your love._ "

Saryna hesitated, almost taking a step towards Nick but stopping herself. She knew what his words meant, but she also wanted to hear Nick's words to the end, especially due to him being more reclusive with his feelings like he had when they had been kids. Taking a shaky breath, she leaned back against the concrete wall and continued to listen.

" _It doesn't matter what others say. I know who you are and what you're like. I see you for you, you blessed creature of the light, even when the inner darkness shows. I'm smart enough to see, that our past was meant to be. But I would give anything to have been able to say these words to you.._ " There was a breath taken before Nick continued. " _I'm in love with the shape of you. We push and pull like a magnet do. And even though my heart fell for you, I'm in love with your body. And last night, you were in my room, and now my bedsheets smell like you. Every day discovering something brand new, I'm in love with your body. Forever and always, my heart will belong to you._ " He trailed the final 'you' for effect before Saryna latched onto him, her body wracked with sobs. "S.. Saryna? What are you doing up this early?"

"I should ask you the same thing. Why aren't you sleeping? I got worried when I saw you weren't back in our quarters."

"I haven't slept through the night since the day you slapped me. My mind goes wild with possibilities, and the only way I can stop it is singing before I go back to bed. I figured your insomnia bouts would have stopped by now. How much of-" Nick was cut off by Saryna's lips pressing against his.

"I heard it all. Nick, that.. That was beyond beautiful. I didn't know you could sing so well. But, did you have to have that _Trapt_ song in there?"

"It wasn't my first choice. Just couldn't think of another one of their songs to put in. I'm sorry, to make you worry."

"It's okay. Now, if you disappear I'll know where you went." She giggled, standing back up. "Come on, you adorable bastard. Its still late, you know." She offered Nick her hand to help him up.

Nick smiled and took her hand. "You're right. We should get back to sleep."

"Fuck that, come on." Elliot said, waving them over. "I've finally found the maintenance hallway down to the forbidden floor. Aren't either of you at all curious about what's down there?"

Nick cursed, sighing. "I am, actually. I can swear the General's name sounds familiar as shit."

"Same here! Like, the name is from something you watched way back when you're a kid, right?" Nick nodded. "Alright then, so you're in. Saryna?"

Saryna sighed. The trouble Elliot and Nick were both capable of getting up to needed a serious head to get through, and she didn't want to have to worry about things if Nick was with her. "Fine, but I'm serious that this is a bad idea. Are we clear?"

"Yeah, we're clear. So down we go." He said, pressing the button for their floor. Stepping off the elevator, Elliot lead the other two down the hall to the left, but then turned again at a corner Nick honestly hadn't noticed.

"There you all are." Came a new voice from behind them. Turning, they found Liara and Leo walking towards them. "What are you three doing up so late?"

"What are you two also doing up? And I'll have you know that Elliot and I were watching Nick sing his heart out up on the surface."

"Girls, both of you be quieter please. Right now, Elliot is taking us to the maintenance hall that brings you down to the forbidden floor. We want to know what they're keeping from base personnel."

Liara looked at Nick for a moment before nodding. "Alright, then let's all go. I know the kind of trouble you three combined can unleash. Might as well join in the fun."

Leo followed begrudgingly. He knew that once both of his direct senior officers had their minds set on something, they didn't let it go. "We are so getting discharged."

The hallway was barely lit, and the group barely saw very far ahead of them. Nick dug into his pockets and revealed a small flashlight. "Always be prepared." He muttered as he brought the beam of light ahead of them as they all started down what they could tell was a downward incline. Elliot stopped at a door he saw the words Sublevel Four faded in the center.

"Hey, I think I found it. But I don't know why the hallway keeps going. I figured it would end at four."

"Maybe there's more being hidden here than just one floor. Either way, let's get going. If this is our stop, then we're getting off. No reason to find anything worse than what could be down here." Nick said, pushing the door open and leaning himself in the door into a brightly-lit chamber. As Nick ushered them, in, he gasped in a childish glee. "No fucking way! It was real."

"What's so rea-Holy shit." Elliot said, looking at what had caught Nicks attention: a large ring standing on its side, anchored by a ramp that lead towards the center. The ring had seven arrow-like marks at intervals around the ring, and there were many rune-like symbols making up the inside of the outer ring. "Nick, is that what I think it is?"

The other three had already entered the space and Saryna froze. "The Stargate? But.. _How?_ It was just a cool TV show, wasn't it?"

"I don't have a clue, but I think general Carter has some explaining to do. But, if this is really the gate then," Nick flashed the light across the ceiling until it hit what looked like blast shutters. "I knew it. That's the control room on our floor."

"Are you sure? Maybe it's another room altogether." Liara said.

"No, because there was one window overlooking the Gate Room." Elliot and Nick said in perfect unison.

"It seems Jack was right about you all," Came a new voice that made all the teens stiffen as they turned around to see General Carter standing at the door to the maintenance tunnel. "Although, you all know you shouldn't be down here."

"You're Samantha Carter, one of the major players on SG-1, aren't you? And this Jack you talk about is Jack O'Neill." Nick said, not backing down from the glare Carter threw him.

"If it's so important of you to ask,then yes I am. How do a bunch of kids even know about the Stargate?"

"Childhood television." Answered Elliot. "But why keep it all locked down on this floor? Government decide the Stargate kept putting the world in too much danger?"

"More like it was decided after the Destiny incident that maybe the Stargate wasn't as safe as we made it seem," Carter gasped as an alarm started blaring and the Stargate came to life. "How? We haven't had the Gate's power on for more than ten years."

"Unauthorized Gate activity. Beacon reading from.. This can't be right. General, its saying the Replicators are trying to come through. Should I activate the Iris?" Came a voice over the intercom coming from the control room, which had the blast shield on the window retracted.

"No, leave it open. The Replicators left knowing they were defeated in this galaxy. Let them come through." Carter turned to the teenagers. "Jack brought you in thinking we needed a new Gate team. You all more than qualified, despite being so young. You young people always want some action, well here comes something."

The ring of the Stargate stopped, and the seventh red triangle lit up as a wave of blue exploded out into the Gate Room. Nick and the others watched in awe as three people stepped through, one of them holding their arm. The obvious head of this group, a woman with shoulder-length reddish brown hair, stopped at the bottom of the ramp. "Captain Carter." She addressed the General.

"Its general now, actually. What brings you back to Earth?"

"We need the Stargate Program's personnel. We settled down on a planet in a far-off galaxy, but we ran into an enemy we'd never encountered before. They inflict damage upon us Replicators that will not heal. I know our people were your enemies, but I come here pleading for your help."

"The program was shut down several years ago. If I can offer our help, I will have to consult with my superiors, which may take a couple of days. What galaxy did you come from? The Gate address is unfamiliar to our systems."

"From what we know, it is known as the Kiawe galaxy, but the origins of its people or whoever brought them to that galaxy remains a mystery."

Carter sighed, turning back to the group of teenagers. "Alright, you all need to get some rest. Maybe Jack will get his new program set up sooner than he thought."

"Do we have to? This is the most excitement we've had since we arrived." Elliot practically whined.

"Elliot, come on. We'll get more answers in the morning. Tonight has been exciting enough for my taste." Nick said sternly, Elliot just sighing and following Nick and the others back up to the floor above.

"What, you didn't want to actually be there for something we thought was just a goddamned television show?" Elliot snapped at his best friend.

"No, I'm just not crazy enough to possibly jump into a battle we are _nowhere_ near prepared for. Since we arrived, whether I show it or not," He smiled at Saryna. "I have been the most happiest. Having my friends, the closest thing to me other than family that, to me, are my family. And as excited as I am, about the Stargate and possibly going out there, we haven't even been officially inducted. They may decide we aren't going to help and we'll just be sitting here like furniture gathering dust."

"Nick's right, Elliot," Liara said, rubbing his arm meaningfully. "Plus, we'd only be in the way with the real professionals handling it. Let's go to bed, I'll make you some tea. I still remember how you like it." Liara's blush was unseen in the dark hallyway, but one look at Saryna and her silent giggling made Nick realize Saryna's own childhood best friend was into Nick's own.

Nick turned to Saryna. "How long has she been hiding that crush?"

"She never did. Asked him out first day sophomore year. Then they had a falling out near the end of that year. Neither of them talk about it much, but they were happy when they were together. Maybe this will bring them back together. Hell, their breakup is what caused their parents to enlist them come their birthdays."

"Wow. Well, then I need to have a talk to Elliot as well then." Saryna looked at him questioningly. "He's my brother, for all intents and purposes, and Liara has always been the little sister to me. I'm just looking out for Liara."

Saryna smiled. "Right." She giggled as the five emerged back on their floor. Elliot and Liara entered Elliot's room as Leo stopped as his door.

"If we all get discharged after this, we'll chalk it up to more bad luck." He said before entering the room, leaving Saryna and Nick in the hallway outside their door.

"You realize I'm not leaving you in your bed alone tonight, right?" Saryna asked him, her voice anxious.

Nick chuckled. "Saw it coming, actually. Let's get to bed. Tonight has been exciting enough." Nodding, Saryna laced her fingers with Nick's as they opened their door.

Inside Elliot's room, he lay on his cot while Liara stood leaning on the desk space, looking between Elliot and the electric teapot set he kept in his room. Elliot looked at Liara, seeing her hands clenching the edge of the desk. "What's wrong, Lia?" He asked her.

Liara looked at him, her eyes wide. "What? Oh, no. Nothing's wrong, Elliot." She turned around and tucked some hair behind her ear.

Elliot recognized the gesture. "Don't lie to me. We were together long enough for me to know your little habits."

"I'm not lying! There's really nothing wrong. I'm just.. Reminiscing."

Elliot now moved to stand next to her. "About us?" At her surprised gaze, Elliot nudged her shoulder. "I do, too. Have been for the last year. We were happy, right?" She nodded. "So what happened?" He asked, trying and failing to make eye contact with the girl.

Liara sighed. "Damn it, El. Don't give me that shit. You know _exactly_ what happened. You and _Delia_ _Monroe_. Why did you do it, Elliot? I loved you, and you threw that away right before our year anniversary."

Elliot sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Lia.. I hate myself for that, the decisions I made. Losing you caused my parents to decide to put me in the air force. Since then, I've only wanted to apologize. I guess Nick isn't the only pussy in our group of friends." He shook his head, laughing at the joke.

Liara made a small smile. "I guess he isn't. But, we're here now, together. I would say now is as good a time as any."

Elliot returned the smile, shaking his head. "Yeah, guess you're right. Here goes, then. Liara, I never should have messed around with Delia. It's only caused me heartache and headaches just thinking about it. Not to mention the nightmares I wake up from. I realize I did wrong by you, horribly so, but I honestly don't expect you to forgive me. I was stupid, still am. I can't promise I'm much smarter than back then, but I did learn from my mistakes." He laughed again. "I feel Nick and Saryna were able to make up so easily, compared to us, but I realize also them breaking apart was because of a misunderstanding rather than him cheating. Hell, they would have still been friends if something like that had happened. Those two weren't even together and that asshat Mason almost completely ruined them.

"I envy them, too, for being able to push past the past so easily. It just.. Isn't as easy for the rest of us, is it? The way those two have always been? If I believed in soul mates, those two would be my proof. But for us? I can only think we were just being stupid teenagers. That shit is what stupid teenagers do these days, God knows why." Elliot rambled on until Liara put her finger to his lips, stopping him.

"Alright, you've made your point. Honestly, you didn't even have to apologize. I knew how much you regretted it the day after in school. Now please, please, just shut up and kiss me, you stupid- mmph!" Elliot inded shut up, but also stopped Liara from speaking any further as he captured her lips with his own.

 ** _The Next Day.._**

Nick, Saryna, Elliot, Liara and Leo entered the conference room, surprised by the presence of several other familiar individuals that Nick obviously pointed out. "Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill, Cameron Mitchell and Teal'c? Elliot, you sure this isn't some shared delusion?"

Saryna sighed and smacked her boyfriend. Are we actually even together? We never officialized anything. She thought to herself. "Sorry about him. Nick can be very.. eccentric, at times. General." She greeted Carter.

"He isn't the worst we've seen, I assure you. As to why you and my old SG-1 members are all here. I felt that, with you five knowing about the Stargate, and witnessing the Replicator envoy arrive last night, I figured you had the right to be here for this meeting.

"Now, the Replicators came to us for help. From what they've told me since their arrival, these enemies they are encountring are capable of leaving damage that makes the Repllicators lose their regenerative abilities. The Replicators, as an enemy were tough to combat. I don't honestly know that, if we were to send anyone back to this Kiawe galaxy to assist, that we would be able to help at all. What do you think, Jack? These are the five you personally selected to be the new SG-1. Are they up to the task?"

O'Neill looked over each of the young adults, stopping on Nick. "You, Tony's nephew, right?" Nick nodded as he pointed to Saryna. "And you. Your father served overseas in Egypt's military, correct?" Saryna nodded, surprised Jack even knew about that. Her father had only told her of his tours somewhere in the last year and a half. "Good. I think they're ready, actually. They passed every test designed originally to test new SG teams with scores higher than any other enlisted pesonnel in the air force. And they have knowledge of the Gate and our past threats. Sounds like these kids are already batting a thousand." He turned to Jackson. "What about you, Daniel? I have no doubt you find some issue with this."

Daniel chuckled. "This restart of the program can only be a bad idea. Remember how difficult it was to deal with the O'Ri? Or Atlantis with the Wraith. These kids are technically still high schoolers. This has maximum overdrama written all over it." Hearing Daniel Jackson say something so.. Currently hip, caused Jack to stare at his old friend.

"Maximum.. Overdrama..? The hell is that shit?"

"Jack. Please, Daniel, continue." Carter said, Jack making a face at her in response.

"What I mean to say is that these kids may be more than qualified, but how does that translate when they haven't even had the experience of going through the Gate before? If you think they're ready, then I'll prepare their packs with all the essentials and get a dolly of supplies ready. Should I just go now?"

"Sit, Daniel. Cam, what about you? And Teal'c?"

"If O'Neill and Daniel Jackson think they can survive long enough to asses the situation, then they should go. I for one miss our adventures across the universe." Teal'c said, smiling and nodding at Nick, Saryna, Elliot, Liara and Leo.

Cameron Mitchell clicked his tongue. "Fuck it. We might as well help. We made it our mission to always protect those who asked for help. What's wrong with a former enemy we thought to be practically immortal, only to find out this new galaxy they moved to has something that permanently damages them. So sure, let's send some teenagers up. Maybe that TV special idea pitch will actually go through." Mitchell laughed, much to the others' assembled confusion until Nick laughed too.

"You know, sir, I thought about that exact train of thought since we first saw the Gate last night. Nice to know someone knows your exploits were on TV."

"You'd be amazed what comes on TV at three in the morning." Mitchell smirked as Carter addressed the room.

"Alright, alright. So, it seems that the Stargate Program is restarted. Welcome, SG-1." She smiled as Nick pumped his fist in the air.

"Hell yes, interplanetary travel, here we come! So, when do we leave?"

"Calm down, colonel. You will depart from the Gate Room at nineteen hundred, the main elevator will allow your ID cards access to sublevel four. So, make sure you all get in touch with your families. You don't know when you'll get the chance to again. Dismissed."

The five newly-named members of SG-1 saluted their general. "Yes, ma'am." They stated before leaving the conference room, leaving the elder SG members.

"You're sure about this, Jack? We have no idea what could be waiting for those kids on the other side of the Gate." Carter turned to the former general, who waved her concerns off nonchalantly.

"Most of the time, neither did we. They can handle it. And, if things get to be too much for them, we can send some backup to help. It'll be like the old days, except we're all grounded. Except Teal'c. He can fly around wherever he wants with that damn flying pyramid of his."

Teal'c chuckled. "If you wanted to go somewhere, O'Neill, you could just ask. I know some beautiful planets to take some time for relaxation on."

"I just might take you up on that offer, old buddy." Jack said, leaning back in his chair.

 ** _Nick and Saryna's Quarters.._**

"I still can't believe it. The Stargate is real, and we are going through to another galaxy tonight. Like, seriously, how is this all not a dream?" Nick asked as he gathered up some things.

Saryna smiled and rolled her eyes. "You and your ridiculous imagination. None of the last three days was a dream," She walked over to Nick, wrapping her arms around his neck. "There was our arrival, and my total surprise at you being here as well. Then there was my confession in this very room. And we cant forget your little song last night, which inevitably led us to the discovery that an ancient, alien wormhole device from an old TV show was in fact real. Lastly, our meeting with the original SG-1. None of this is a dream, and if it all was, I'd only hope we woke up with each other back home where our falling out four years ago never happened. If things had gone that way, we most likely would have gotten together that weekend, if not by the end of the next week."

"True, on all accounts. When did life turn into a science fiction TV show?"

"I don't know. Maybe since your parents first sent you to the air force." Saryna laughed.

"Hey, don't joke about that. If they hadn't made that decision, then we wouldn't be here like this, at least possibly not. Now, let's finish getting ready, we don't have too much time until we have to be in the Gate Room."

Saryna sighed. "Yeah, guess you're right about that." Smiling, she continued packing her belongings, Nick doing the same. Both teenagers knew this trip would be a _very_ long one indeed.

 _ **A/N:** This is my third or dourth attempt at a Stargate story, which I started in the dirst place because I absolutely loved all the series' even when they got a little out of hand lol. And yes, the premise behind this particular iteration was the teenager TV idea from the episode '200' because im pretty sure a lot of Stargate fans wanted a storyline like that just because it would have dit with today's target audiences. I know that my beginnings always feature couples getting together, for the most part, but that's all a part of my writing method. Starting with no couples and nringing them together over time? I gotta work on that but I'll get there eventually. Next chapter will feature the team's departure as well s bring in several characters from both SGC and the Kiawe Galaxy natives. Also, yes the Galaxy name is from Pokemon, as several planets and/or star systems shall be. Inspiration will also come feom whatever I deem fit to include. Suggestions, OC submissions and criticism is welcome, but not too harsh, please. I've been writing for long enough that I know what I'm doing for the most part, just have some teouble now and then. Thank you for even considering his story and i am trying my hardest to get another chapter out as quickly as I humanly can while also working on my several other stories that need updating because I know pwople are aiting on those. Adios and until next time, Flurry of Freezing Flames, signing off._


End file.
